


Why Herr Drosselmeyer Smiled

by orphan_account



Category: Nutcracker: The Motion Picture (1986)
Genre: Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:15:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28990563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Nutcracker: The Motion Picture. Herr Drosselmeyer's godchildren caused him to smile after they approached him near a Christmas tree. His eyepatch and long hair didn't seem to bother them at all. After he tilted his hat forward, he removed a bag from his cloak.





	Why Herr Drosselmeyer Smiled

I never created Nutcracker: The Motion Picture.

Herr Drosselmeyer's godchildren caused him to smile after they approached him near a Christmas tree. His eyepatch and long hair didn't seem to bother them at all. After he tilted his hat forward, he removed a bag from his cloak. The bag was placed on the floor and opened. Two toys he just created were revealed. One doll for Clara. A toy rat for Fritz.

The children took their toys and smiled before they embraced Herr Drosselmeyer.

Frowning, Drosselmeyer thought he heard many footsteps nearby. His eye was wide as soon as more than a handful of giant rats appeared. Hungry rats? He turned to his godchildren as they imitated him.

Drosselmeyer wrapped his arms around Fritz and Clara. He winced after one rat bit his leg and he collapsed on a knee. He saw concern in their eyes. His smile trembled. ''I'm fine,'' Drosselmeyer said. He started to wince another time.

The rats never found food before they ran to another area.

Drosselmeyer released Clara and Fritz. He stood. ''I'm fine,'' he repeated after they exchanged worried glances.

Another smile formed on Drosselmeyer's face when Fritz and Clara were happy with their gifts.

THE END


End file.
